Kary's Bio
by Raven's secret-keeper
Summary: Kary is a character I made up, and she has now officially debuted in Kary the Wanderer. Reviews are deeply appreciated!


_Note: Kary's bio may be rated higher than the rest of the story; I didn't want it to seem like the entire story was rated M. The small phrase is somewhere in the first sentence in the second paragraph in the "bio" column..._

_Note 2: "Angela Roth" was Arella's (Raven's mother) name on Earth before she was taken to Azarath. If you have an encyclopedic knowledge of Raven's past, story, et cetera, then you'll know what I'm talking about in the first sentences of Kary's story. If not, don't hesitate to ask in your review. It won't make much sense to you otherwise. I check my e-mail at least once daily, so I'll get back to you soon. Or, you could always read the (Teen Titans) DC comic book, "Family Lost." You'll find the answers there._

_Note 3: Kary is entirely my character. My friend helped me think her up as far as the name goes, but I do own her._

_Read and Review, (please...?)_

_**Raven's secret-keeper**_

_**--**_

_**Kary,** Raven's 1/2 sister_

**Bio**

Though you wouldn't guess it, even by knowing Raven, Kary is Raven's half-sister by mother. You would need to know what Arella looks like to even consider it. Kary's life and what has happened in it has shaped her personality to what it is, much more than her genes. This is the story behind it all...

About a year before Angela Roth stumbled upon the building that housed the cult, she was raped by an abusive man, and Kary was the result. Angela was too mentally weak and tortured to have an abortion, and nine months later, Kary was born. Finding herself too pained to really love the child and unable to care for it, she left the baby on the doorstep of an orphanage with a short note. Angela at least hoped that the child could know her mother's name, her birthday, and why she lives where she does. They took Kary, as the note said her name was, into their care. But in the orphanage, Kary was discontented and isolated. The others let her be alone in the corner, entertaining herself with her own two hands.

Four years later, Kary managed to run out, and she eluded the caretakers long enough to run into the city. Miraculously, Kary eventually was far from the city's dangers and came to a building. The stained glass windows fascinated her, and she came closer. A young woman took her in her arms, and carried Kary in. Unfortunately, this "building" was the home of a cult worshiping the magics and powers that can only be described as demonic. Kary was taken to the leader of the cult, and was soothed and fed. Naturally, Kary thought there was hope.

She was wrong.

They used her as the subject of a spell, nearly torturing her in the process. Strapped down, terrified, and utterly helpless, there was absolutely nothing Kary could do to stop them. As horrible as the entire process was, if there was one moment that Kary would never forget, it was the moment when time seemed to stand still, when they had used that crooked knife to slice the mark upon her hip in sweeps so swift that Kary didn't feel the pain until after they had finished. Even when the torment was over and they had left her alone to let the process sink in, Kary was in too much pain to do much besides whimper and lay still, afraid to move for fear that it would hurt again...

The door was opened to let someone in, and Kary ran faster than she ever had in her life. Tears of pain streamed down her young face, and she ran as far as possible before tiring and slowing to a steady walk in an alley. As her footsteps echoed through it, painful and unnatural sensations began to burn onto every thread of her existence. She collapsed to her palms and knees, too weak to go any further.

After a time, someone passed by and picked Kary up. Remembering what had just happened, Kary shied away, but they still managed to get her into their arms. "You're so cold..." Kary whimpered. "What's wrong? You look so upset." The young woman wiped a tear from Kary's eyes and kissed her cheek. "How'd you end up here? You're so young. Are you hungry?"

Kary only looked up with traumatized eyes.

"It's OK. I won't hurt you." The woman looked at Kary again, and asked, "What's your name?"

No response.

The woman began walking. Kary squirmed in an attempt to get way, but the woman gently moved her arms to keep a hold of her. Eventually Kary gave up, and the woman took the child to her home and kept her over the night.

In the morning, she gave Kary breakfast, and noticed the red mark on Kary's hip, shaped something like a stylized S. "What's that?" She moved Kary's shirt up for a better view, but Kary squealed in pain. "Okay, take it easy, I won't hurt you..."

If only the reverse was true.

As Kary whimpered, the scar still searing, a strange red energy engulfed the shape, and strong and unnatural gales began whipping through the room, and the glass in the window shattered. The sudden sounds frightened the child even more, and all Kary could do was cry as the woman yelped with fear and grabbed Kary, taking cover in the bedroom - not that it was any safer there; the winds seemed to follow them every step of the way.

It wasn't until Kary had cried herself out fifteen minutes later and fallen asleep that the winds faded away and the woman could open her eyes.

Kary had lost her appetite, and the woman breathlessly asked where she was from. Kary told her the orphanage, and the woman took her back. Kary resisted with all her strength, but she was too young for it to work, and she was taken back.

Similar incidents began happening whenever Kary was upset - when a child tore away the toy she was playing with, they found their hands burning until they dropped it; if someone teased her, they might find themselves knocked to the ground by an invisible force. And they all knew it only happened around Kary herself. She was now even more isolated than every.

Three more years went by, and then Kary escaped the orphanage again, refusing to be an outcast any longer. There were powers that she realized she had, and reasoned that it must have come from that "demon house," as the now seven year old Kary called it. She learned to make herself invisible, and she had taught herself to fly away when it was necessary. She never let anyone in the city see her, and after about a week of constant moving, she came to a came to a meadow. She called out in hunger and pain, "Help me!" No one was around to hear, except a herd of horses. Ironically, Kary had been working on her ability to talk to animals, and they understood her call. They came to her, and she ended up moving with the herd for a long time. Until the day she wanders off and doesn't hear the leader call the horses' time to move on to a new land. Then Kary suddenly finds herself confused and disoriented. Lost once more in her life, she followed the direction of the setting sun and eventually ends up in Jump City. There she meets and befriends a dog and names him Buster; for the sake of not dehumanizing him, not as a pet. She and the dog lived in Jump City, eating whatever they could find, even if it meant a dumpster at the back of a restaurant. Then, the day she feared came, and she got incredibly sick. And someone was nearby... _See upcoming story, "Kary the Wanderer" for the rest of Kary's fateful day, and the rest of the events setting her life in place. Plus, the story is with Dove and the team!_

**Appearance**

Kary looks more like Arella than she looks like Raven, but there is some resemblance between the sisters, i.e. the eye color. Of course, both girls gained this feature from their mother. Kary's face is longer and more "delicate," and her eyes have a thinner look than Raven's, but not as thin as Arella's and not exactly slanted. The combination of Arella's thin eyes and the unknown genes of her father resulted in a delicate almond shape. Kary's eyebrows are thinner than Raven's and her nose is a "carbon copy" of Arella's. She also has a more slender body than Raven with a more fragile looking build. Overall, Kary has what one could call a beautiful or pretty appearance if they had time to look past her expression...

**Personality**

Kary is technically Raven's half-sister by mother, but Kary and Raven simply don't get along; they're actually quite close to enemies, avoiding each other whenever possible. Kary can seem like her fragile looks are completely deceitful, but beneath the "back off; I bite" look and attitude, she's truly a sensitive and pained person. When she joined the team, she put her past behind her, but the scars still remained, both on her body and in her mind. She can be rude and may use icily painful words, but once she begins to trust a person, she begins to take off her carefully constructed mask and show her true self. She carefully hides her true personality from those she doesn't trust, though, to avoid being betrayed or used or hurt, like she has so many times in her past.

The real person hidden in her past's shadow is kind and truly sensitive. She has an intense compassion for animals and all nature, thanks in large part to the twelve years she spent in the wild, and hates hurting people. She doesn't truly get involved in others' business, as much as she hates to see suffering, for fear of losing herself, and, once more, she is avoiding getting herself hurt. She knows the true meaning of human suffering, and with a naturally sympathetic nature and having a sixth sense of pressed-upon-her empathy, it only makes her open eyes to all the suffering in the world worse. She has an interesting perspective on life, and doesn't ever pass up the opportunity to help an animal in need. It's hard to tell and takes quite a time to figure out, but Kary really cares for many things in life.

**Weaknesses**

Ironically, Kary must control her emotions in the same way Raven and Dove need to. She doesn't do this for fear of releasing some demonic part of her heritage; rather, to stay in control of herself. She knows that emotions tend to cause her to think along completely different lines than she normally would. An added benefit is that she knows how to not let emotion blind her eyes to reason, and therefor she doesn't make rash and impulsive decisions. She also knows that if she doesn't show her emotions, people won't think she's as vulnerable sa she is, and if she puts on a strong face, it will be harder for people to hurt her.

**Powers**

Kary has a wide and varying collection of powers, due to the spell cast on her when she was young. Levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, force fields, invisibility, animal communication, shape-shifting, intangibility, and empathy are all things she can do. If she gets upset, she has tendency to form odd, whirl-wind like tunnels of air and she sometimes can throw rays of a shadow-like energy, always outlines with a sinister flaring of crimson red. Most of the time, her "powers" are based largely on her emotions and what she wants to happen, but sometimes her powers manifest themselves in random and unpredictable ways.

**Favorites** (most extensive to least)

_Food_:_ Anything green and "fresh"  
_

_Color: Indigo,anything deep like the night sky.  
_

_Animal_: _Horses, dogs, birds - particularly those in the forest._

_Hobby_: _Reading, thinking, "sitting still and letting nature tear away the human world"_

_In spare time_: _Any of her hobbies_

_Music:_ _Anything slow and peaceful or with natural sounds in the background.  
_

_Place_: _Any forest with a quiet creek and a willow, or anywhere in the open wilderness._

**Stories**

Kary only appears in certain stories, as she is an "in-and-outer" and comes and goes whenever she pleases. _Note: Many, if not most, of these stories aren't even up yet, but I do look ahead to their "publishing." The list will probably be growing soon._

_Key Stories_

_**Kary the Wanderer** (Feel free to read it now! Still in progress.)  
_

_Appearances_

_**Spellbound pt. II** (coming soon!)  
_

**What you'll know her by**

Kary is a unique character. She definitely has what Raven and Dove come to call "the Arella feeling." There's a melancholy air always around her, and her appearance matches. None of the other team members have a bit of their past permanently showing on their face - or, as Kary has, on their hip.

**To the others, Kary is...**

(At first) a selfish, arrogant, narrow-minded, tunnel-vision seeing person who has no respect or thanks to the Titans for saving her life. Of course, what else could they have seen?

(Author's Note: Different feelings begin to arise later on down the line, but that my readers, would be a spoiler.)

**Quotes**

"What in the world is 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos'?!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Look, if YOU had this thing seared onto your hip and if YOU had any idea how horrible it is, knowing that you have a permanent mark of evil stuck on you by some creeps in a random magical HAPPY HOUSE, then maybe, just MAYBE, you could understand me."

**Interesting Fact**

Kary and Raven almost have completely different mothers. Angela Roth of Gotham City, New York was Kary's mother, and Arella of Azarath was Raven's mother. Angela was tortured and Arella had put her past behind her. Angela and Arella are the same person only in physical features.

**Miscellaneous**

_Birthday: May 27_

_Age: About a year older than Raven._

_Born in: Gotham City, New York_

_Parents: Angela Roth/ Unknown man_

_Thanks for your time. Now..._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

At least tell me if you liked it or not. Even the words, "Nice," or "Stupid," are appreciated. But please, if you don't like it, tell me why so I can change it.

To those who DO review, I thank you with all of my heart, even if you dislike it.

_Thank you,_

_**Raven's secret-keeper**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_


End file.
